


First Meeting with Draco Goes to Shit

by Hestia_Burkhardt



Series: The Strange, Potentially High Transfer Student from America [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, no this isn't gonna be a draco/oc fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestia_Burkhardt/pseuds/Hestia_Burkhardt
Summary: Draco is going to his designated cart in the train with his posse. Unfortunately, someone's already there and they are an asshole.
Series: The Strange, Potentially High Transfer Student from America [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042404
Kudos: 1





	First Meeting with Draco Goes to Shit

There was this one cart on the train that wasn’t packed to the brim. Waiting to be filled by no other but Draco and his clique. However, this doesn’t go smoothly. The reason being that someone was already inside and no one knew who they were. They didn’t have any robes that showed their house nor anything that could be qualified as Hogwarts uniform. They were in simple clothes and had a cassette player in their hands, playing music quite loudly in their ears. Specifically the song “Mr. Blue Sky”. This strange person had the gall to sit in Draco’s spot.

“Hey, go to a different cart, this one’s mine.”

The person didn’t respond and simply pressed replay on the tape player, watching as more students boarded the train. Draco’s teeth clenched as he growled and grabbed the person’s shoulder. Upon contact, the person jumped in their seat and their head snapped towards Draco. The two of them locked eyes for a moment before they finally took off their headset.

“Sorry, man, what’s up?”

Draco released their shoulder and arched his eyebrow.

They had an accent that was initially unfamiliar to Draco, but he was able to piece together that they’re a transfer student. Meaning that he has yet to know if this person is worth his time or not.

“Who are you?” he asked. 

It was the stranger’s turn to arch their eyebrow, but their head tilted to the side slightly as they frowned.

“Uh, name’s Gabe. Gabriel, if you want to be formal about it.” They held out their hand to shake Draco’s, but Draco didn’t reciprocate it.

“What family are you from?”

Almost immediately, their face became blank as they leaned back against the seat and crossed their arms. They glanced behind him, seeing Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy glaring back at them. 

“... Okay, I see where this is going.” With that, they stood up and slipped past them without a fuss. “Don’t wanna deal with any of that family status bullshit, so see ya later.”

Draco was about to yell at them to come back, but Pansy just grabbed his arm before he could chase after them. With a brief shake of her head, Draco sighed and muttered a “Whatever” to himself and took a seat. Goyle moved to sit across from him but ended up flat on his face. It took a bit for the group to realize that Goyle’s ankles were tied and double-knotted by the shoelaces. 

Gabe placed their headphones on and began to play the song once more with a smug grin as they practically skipped down the train to whatever cart had enough room for them. Unfortunately, this led to them having to make an awkward u-turn as there were no more seats available in the front, and had to pass by Draco’s booth once more. A glare from Draco was sent their way, to which they responded with a gesture of their own. 

“You’re gonna regret that,” Draco shouted. 

“Flipping you off? Nah, not really."

Gabe jumped back as the door burst open, Draco already throwing a spell their way. But they were able to move to the side. Soot coated the window behind them and part of their curly black hair was singed at the ends. Their eyes snapped at Draco, who smirked in victory.

“That will teach you,” he sneered. His arms crossed his chest that was puffed with pride and their smirk widened. “Best to not disrespect me like that again. Unless you want to lose your whole head of hair.” 

“Jokes on you, I can pull off a buzzcut,” Gabe scoffed. “And no way in hell are you getting jack shit from me while you have a fuckin’ bowl-cut.” Draco’s eye twitched and his mouth curled into a snarl before he raised his hand to cast another spell. “What’re you gonna do now, Karen?”

“You—”

“Expelliarmus!”

There was a flash of bright light followed by the clattering of both Draco and Gabe’s wands falling to the floor. Cedric Diggory and a Slytherin prefect both looked at the two with disapproving looks. Draco avoided the fellow Slytherin’s gaze, but upon doing so, noticed how Gabe instantly straightened their posture and their smirk turned into an awkward grimace. They lifted a finger and pointed it at Draco.

“... He started it?”


End file.
